


parks and recreation

by someonesickness



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (All of Crazy:B is mentioned briefly but this ain't about them), (Though Rinne can't stop fucking talking about Niki), Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesickness/pseuds/someonesickness
Summary: And, as if it absolves him of all sin, Rinne makes sure to grab their empty beer cans and toss them away at the front of the park, tapping the trash can with a smile that belongs on a 'get rid of your trash and save the environment!' poster and that just really, really makes Kohaku want to kick him.
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Oukawa Kohaku
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	parks and recreation

**Author's Note:**

> "Didn't this have a different title when you uploaded it?" Yeah, but I got bullied into doing this one because it's funnier. Anyway, cheers mate!

Rinne Amagi is unlike anyone he's ever met. Everything about him is fast and loose and light, like if he lingers for too long the world'll come crushing down on him.

Kohaku's not sure it _won't_ , with the way he swings and crashes through every unit he sets his sights on. He looks alive and vivid on the stage, embodying their name (his name) with a ferocity that sends shivers down his spine. Rinne doesn't even stop fidgeting after their shows, bouncing from each member much to Niki's exhausted chagrin. Kohaku leans back in his chair as for the third time in fifteen minutes their leader sidles up to him, vibrating with an energy only _he_ can have, and slings his arm around his shoulders. He's heavy and hot, fingers always softer in feel than he thinks they should be considering the way they push at the back of his head is rough, and Kohaku sighs as he leans away.

"Rinne-han, it's too hot for that. If yer gonna lean on someone, why not Niki-han?"

"He complained," Rinne replies without missing a beat, leaning more of his weight against Kohaku. "I like lookin' at him from here anyway! Looks like a wife from this angle, don't he? Pretty and slim and long-haired. You picked a real hot spot, Kohaku-chan."

Niki can probably hear them - or at least Rinne - because his next breath is hard enough to hear, and Rinne laughs. Kohaku's mouth twitches without his permission, and he turns his face away before he gives Niki reason to gripe at him too today.

It isn't like he minds the touches or the closeness all that much -- not the way HiMERU or Niki might -- and the unabashed ferocity, the fearlessness, that Rinne carries around with him is admirable. It's definitely not what his parents would've wanted him to get involved in, not that it matters so much for _him_ , and it isn't what he thought he'd get involved with either, but he doesn't hate it. He thinks he kind of likes it, actually and it's nothing he would've experienced staying inside, afraid. Yeah, Rinne's one hell of a troublemaker, and he says too much, but that kind of honesty's hard to come by - or maybe it's apathy, not caring a lick for what others think or feel or--

"You're thinkin' too much," Rinne's voice sits low and warm like honey by his ear, and Kohaku covers his shiver with a short laugh. "What's on your mind?"

"You," Kohaku answers a little too honestly, and it doesn't even get the reaction he wants -- Rinne just grins like that's the answer he wanted and presses closer. It really is too hot back here - after everything - to be this close, clothes sticking to skin with sweat and breath warm and moist. "And I ain't thinkin' that much. Just a normal amount."

"That's still waaay too much."

How simple. Kohaku turns his face back to him and feels his heart startle at the closeness seen instead of just felt. When he wets his lips, his tongue catches on the seam of Rinne's mouth. It tastes like salt and metal, like he'd torn chapped skin and hadn't gotten all of the blood off, and Rinne hums. It's a dangerous noise -- he doesn't know why he thinks that other than instinct bidding him to compare it to the way the ticking of a pocket watch makes the skin prickle and crawl on the back of a certain captain's neck. A staff member calls their names, and the tension snaps.

That isn't the end of it. He knows it, feels Rinne's gaze rest on him the rest of the night -- he doesn't even have the shame to look away when Kohaku catches him looking, just giving him a cheerful half-salute before he turns his head to keep chatting with whoever he's harassed into sitting next to him. He rubs his arms, watching Rinne for longer than he means to, but he doesn't look away when he's caught, either.

What pride he's got rattling around in his chest won't let him bow his head.

Maybe he should have, though. Maybe he should've pretended he'd been looking at Niki or HiMERU, or the producer who'd swung by to tell them good job on the concert, even if she looked worn down just standing in front of Rinne. Maybe he should've called a car to take him back to the dorms instead of agreeing to head over to Rinne's place with the rest of the unit, and maybe he should've voiced some complaint or dissenting opinion when Rinne volunteers himself and Kohaku to grab victory snacks. Niki makes a face that's clearly torn between not trusting anything Rinne would pick up at the store, yet not wanting to stand in front of a stove after he's been on his feet for hours already (as _much_ as he loves cooking -- he must be thinking about the dangers of doing it around Rinne, too), and Kohaku gives HiMERU a shrug and reassures them both he'll make sure they get something good.

"We're _celebrating,_ " Rinne says, leaning his weight on the door frame. "'Course we're getting something good! Don't worry your pretty little head off about it, Niki~."

"Don't get any alcohol either--" Niki's voice slips through the door before it closes, and Rinne stretches with a sigh.

"A perfect wife! Now only if he'd marry me, yeah?"

Kohaku hums, shoving his hands in his pockets, and thumbs his phone case as they head to the closest convenience store. Picking out food isn't hard - Kohaku knows what _he_ wants, and he can probably guess at what HiMERU'd like. Rinne probably has himself and Niki covered -- except he's loitering by the beer without anything else in his arms, compared to his own quite full ones. Kohaku sighs, shifting the sweets to free up a hand so he can push his bangs from his face.

"What'd Niki-han say?"

"Niki doesn't have to know! I can drink it 'fore we get back real easy, don't worry. Sides," Rinne picks one up, then sets it down after the quickest moment of contemplation. "I'm feelin' lucky today, y'know. Still got a few wins to score."

Kohaku glances at the line of brands he doesn't recognize both due to region and a lack-of general knowledge on alcohol, startling a little when Rinne rests his arm on his head and leans closer.

"You wanna try one too? I'll finish whatever you don't."

"Then he's definitely gonna know ya had some."

It isn't really a no, though -- at least, Rinne doesn't take it as one, and they leave the store with two cans and the rest of their snacks. Rinne drops it into his hand once they're outside, cracking open one of his own right after. Kohaku stares at the can, his fingers slowly growing colder by the second; it feels rebellious to slide his index finger around the tab and slide it under, thumb pressing at the bottom of it for a split second until he presses harder and feels it pop. The sound is loud in the quiet of the night, and he catches the smell of beer briefly before it gets lost in the Tokyo night air. They detour to a park to sit and drink, and the taste is something he guesses you acquire once you hit twenty, because it's not _that_ great. Not great enough to toss it back the way Rinne does anyway, his grip so loose on the can Kohaku half expects it to spill on him.

It doesn't. Kind of disappointing, if he's honest, and it must be some kind of karma that the next time he takes a sip, he does it a little too soon, because he feels cold beer splash against his throat and the collar of his shirt. He swears as he rights himself, tugging his shirt away as the beer trails down his chest, and shudders when Rinne's hands slide around his waist to hold his shirt up.

"Don't be wasteful," Rinne says, but Kohaku feels like he's being scolded - which isn't even fair, considering he hadn't meant to spill any of it in the first place - but before he can reply he feels Rinne's tongue against his skin, just above the hem of his jeans, and Kohaku squirms. It's a little ticklish, but it mostly feels weird. Invasive. Like something he's not supposed to enjoy, but the hot breath against his navel, the tongue swirling delicately around his bellybutton and the cool night air sliding against his ribs as his shirt goes higher, Rinne following the leftover trail of beer as far as he can manage -- it's hard not to feel heat curling in his belly, air catching in his lungs. It's nothing his family or the main family would approve of either - not drinking, not getting licked by a guy - and maybe that's a little exciting.

He still jerks when Rinne's mouth lands on one of his nipples, and he puts his hands on his head with the intent to shove him off. None of it dripped that far to the side, so there's no reason for it, but Kohaku's fingers curl into messy red locks instead and he grits his teeth, the moan caught behind his teeth and in the back of his throat. The bench he's on has no back, so it takes some movement to lay down on it, his legs over the edge and Rinne's body over his. One of his hands rests at the small of Kohaku's back, pushing him up a little as he mouths his way back south to finish cleaning up alcohol, while the other steadies himself on the bench.

When he arches his back, breath shuddering, Kohaku can see Rinne's abandoned can set on the other end of the bench. He's dimly aware of his own somewhere on the ground, and he's grateful that when he searches for it with the hand not burrowed in Rinne's hair, he finds it still sitting up instead of knocked aside. He's much too hot when Rinne finally considers himself done, leaning back on his knees and wiping his mouth with a smirk that really kind of makes Kohaku want to kick his face, but it isn't _fair_ \-- that he's turned on, that it's obvious through his jeans, that Rinne tugs down Kohaku's shirt again like he's dressing a kid for school instead of --

He doesn't know. He hasn't thought that far ahead (coherently; incoherently, he has a few ideas), but he sits up and grabs his wrist. Rinne doesn't have to pause - Kohaku isn't _that_ strong - but he does, resting on his heels with a curious hum. His head cocks to the side when Kohaku doesn't say anything right off, and he leans back over him again.

"Y'wanna do it, Kohaku-chan?"

"Didn't ya say you had a few more wins to score, Rinne-han? 'sides, that's my question to ya," Kohaku replies, keeping his voice low so it won't waver. "Yer the one who's been lookin' at me all night, aren'tcha?"

"You said I was on your mind, man." Rinne straddles him easy, hanging over him like a specter, or-- the demon resting in his name, eyes bright in the moonlight. They're almost a white-silver; they're almost completely inhuman. "Can't help but wonder, like... What're you thinkin' about me, right? That's just human nature."

There's a beat, a pause, and Rinne leans closer, presses their foreheads together. "Hey, Kohaku-chan... Was that a yeah? You wanna do it with me?"

Kohaku know he's going to regret opening his mouth the second he does, but he doesn't stop himself from replying, "You gotta win it."

Rinne considers him for a second, or seems to, gaze looking him up and down, before he moves to grab both their beers; he pushes the not-quite-cold-anymore can into Kohaku's hand, taps them together, and downs the rest of his own without stopping for breath. Kohaku knows he's going to lose; he hates the taste, and while he doesn't have as much in here anymore as he did before he spilled it, it's still way too much to take without gagging on the bitter flavor, but he tilts it back against his lips and drinks it slowly. He squints at the taste, though he resists the urge to spit it back out and swallows instead, tilting it up and his head back further and further until he feels the last of the liquid dripping down his tongue, and he exhales sharply as he sets the can down.

His leader looks impressed, but it's the type of 'impressed' that gets under his skin, and Kohaku presses his hand to Rinne's chest. Instead of pushing him away, he pulls him closer, and - as far as first kisses go, it's nothing like he'd seen on television, except maybe the ones in those movies that aren't all sweethearts and roses. Rinne laughs against his lips, hot little breaths that sneak into his mouth when Kohaku parts his lips a little to breathe them in, and he knows it's coming -- knows Rinne's going to run his tongue where it oughtn't be without asking, but it still catches him off-guard. Tongue sliding against tongue feels weird too, but not in a way he minds, and Kohaku shoves him away.

"That one was my win," he says, breathless, and Rinne snorts inelegantly. "Made it, didn't I?"

"You drink like a princess. Real slow and delicate. If we're goin' on speed, Kohaku-chan, then it's my win, right?"

They hadn't said what they were going on, to be fair - but Rinne isn't fair, kissing him again before he can get an answer and grinning when Kohaku bites his lips in response. Two can play that game, and he thinks about the videos he'd seen that he wasn't supposed to, finding some kind of delight in having to clear his search history just in case anyone got the idea to check his laptop. His hands drop to Rinne's thighs, then to his jeans, and he feels just a little bit of smug satisfaction when he feels more than hears a swear coupled with his name as he undoes Rinne's pants and slides a hand against his hardening length.

God, but it's different than videos. Kohaku isn't ready for the way Rinne grabs him around the waist and yanks him into his lap, either; he barely has the time to get his hands out of the way, the pant's zipper scoring lightly against the side of his palm. He bites his tongue as Rinne grinds up into him, feeling the strain in his own pants, but he can't give himself a little comfort because when he tries, Rinne frees a hand to grab both his wrists. His hand is bigger, his grip stronger, and Kohaku's attempts at yanking free are in vain. Their positions shift a little, Kohaku's back meeting the bench again as his hands get pinned over his head, and Rinne's mouth gets to work cleaning the taste of beer off his throat. His hips jerk up, craving simulation, and Rinne - for once - doesn't say anything; he undoes Kohaku's pants instead and tugs his underwear down to his thighs like he's done this before.

Thinking about his weird on relationship with Niki - whatever the hell that is - maybe he has.

Nothing prepares him for Rinne's hand on his cock, touch light and playful like he's spinning a roulette wheel instead of getting him off. Kohaku sucks a breath through his teeth and buries his face into Rinne's-- crook of his neck, almost, wanting his shoulder but unable to reach it without his arms complaining at the position. He gets tutted playfully for his attempt, though his punishment is anything but: Rinne's hand ghosts off of him, dancing up his stomach already slick with sweat. The night air is terrible to his wet skin, his shirt not helping to soak any of it up, and he gasps loudly at the feel of Rinne's fingers on his nipples. It isn't pleasant; he's rough with them, alternating sides and tightening his grip on Kohaku's hands the harder he struggles and whimpers, until the whimpers become words.

What he'd begun to repeat doesn't register 'til Rinne's hand moves back down and returns to its gentle stroking, and his grip above his hand relaxes to what it'd been before: _Sorry_ and _please_ and _Rinne-han_. Kohaku's cheeks burn in mortification and arousal, and he pushes himself to sitting up when Rinne lets him go and rocks back. 

"Rinne-han--"

"No need t'be all hasty and shit, Kohaku-chan. I won, so I get to pick the pace, yeah? 'sides, you're a virgin, aren'tcha."

He is, but the fact he doesn't even bother asking it as a question despite the wording he uses pisses him off a little, and Kohaku shakes his head. Rinne lets out a low whistle, jerking his pants further down - still not completely off, and it's more frustratingly restrictive movement-wise than Kohaku cares to admit - and laughs that hyena laugh of his after a long moment.

"Then I guess I won't hold back! I was gonna take it all nice and easy on you, Kohaku-chan, but if you've got experience..." He pulls his own pants down, stepping around the bench and turning Kohaku with him. "Then I guess I'll just go my usual pace, yeah?"

Kohaku's eyebrows furrow momentarily before he realizes what he's supposed to do, and he swallows hard as Rinne rests his cock against his lips; he pushes past them a heartbeat later, his hands sliding through pink locks, and he at least lets Kohaku get used to the feeling of him in his mouth before he starts moving. Kohaku's eyes prickle at the edges as he tries to keep up, the pace between them rocky at best; he doesn't feel too apologetic when his teeth scrape the cock in his mouth lightly though, not with the way Rinne sounds, almost on the edge of telling him off but a little too into it to do so. He flattens his tongue against him, trying desperately to remember the porn he's watched and coming up empty as Rinne's thrusts grow a little rougher, a little more erratic, and the fingers in his hair tighten to the point that it feels like he's just being pulled around rather than moving of his own volitional. 

He might've been, since when Rinne pulls out, Kohaku moves slightly forward with him, the salty taste of precum lingering on his tongue. He licks his lips, wincing when Rinne twists his head up to look him in the eye.

There's no way in heaven or hell that there's enough spit on his dick to act as lube, especially with the way Rinne keeps teasing himself to the edge -- it's not fair at all to leave _him_ so unattended, so when Rinne pushes him back on the bench, Kohaku lets his head drop on the other side and takes himself into his own hands. It hurts, almost, to touch himself after not being able to, and feeling the blood rush to his head as he hangs halfway off the bend doesn't help; Rinne's spit- and precum-slick fingers pulling his pants down more and sliding back up his inner thighs, going lower to his ass, doesn't help either. Kohaku groans, lifting his hips to help Rinne's other hand prop him up a little better, and grits his teeth when Rinne unceremoniously shoves two fingers in him to start. He stretches him gently, mumbling something to himself -- Kohaku can't hear it over the pounding of blood in his ears as he alternates between letting his head hang and pulling it up to get rid of the vertigo before it can set in, his breath tight in his chest from the extra bit of exercise he has to do to keep from passing out. His touches on himself are lighter too, though not by his own free will; he just can't focus on it, as painful as leaving himself high and dry is.

"Kohaku-chan," Rinne's voice, heady and on the edge of breathlessness, finally rises above his own thoughts and his heart, and he makes an affirmative noise - he thinks it might be a whimper, though he really wanted it to be something less embarrassing than that - to show he's heard him. Rinne laughs, withdrawing his fingers (when had he put three in? four? Kohaku can't remember -) and spitting into his hand again. "Fiiiinally, Kohaku-chan! I was- ah, shit, I was callin' for you this whole time. Little wrapped up in yer own thoughts, aren'tcha?"

Just a little, but Kohaku can't reply, his attention already straining between listening to Rinne and keeping himself from passing out. He whimpers again to make up for it, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries refocus on touching himself. It's difficult to do three things at once right now, with one taking more precedence than the other two, and he chooses himself over Rinne just in time for the other to say something else. Given he feels something much larger than a pair of fingers press against his entrance and push slightly forward, it was probably that he was going in now -- Kohaku whines at it, and Rinne laughs, the sound fast and high. At least he doesn't go all the way in at first, rocking the head of his cock in and out, his hands firm on Kohaku's hips to lift him; and at least he has the courtesy he lean over and nudge Kohaku's jaw to get him to look up, jerking his head until Kohaku realizes he can wrap his arms around Rinne's neck.

The threat of the blood rushing to his head and drowning everything else out subsides as he pulls himself up a little; it's nice, although he can already tell his arms are going to get tired. It does, more importantly, free up one of Rinne's hands from having to keep him up, and Kohaku whines as soon as Rinne touches him. 

"Such a little princess," Rinne mumbles by his ear, thumb running over the slick head of his cock as he presses in deeper. "Should putcha in a tower with how pretty y'look right now, Kohaku-chan. Never let anyone see ya ever again -- how about that, huh? I'll just take ya out to play every so often."

He doesn't know what Rinne means by play - if he means this, Kohaku's back aching from the hard wood of the bench and the rest of his body beginning to protest the awkward and uncomfortable position it's been forced into recently, or if he means idol work with the rest of their unit - he doesn't ask, shaking his head and focusing long enough just to say: "Spent enough time inna cage, don't wanna--"

A whine cuts him off as Rinne draws out and thrusts back in, the pace on his cock quickening to match, and Kohaku knows he's coming a lot quicker than Rinne is; he feels the hot cum speckle his jaw and splatter against his stomach, and he knows, too, there's more on their clothes than there is anywhere else. Rinne keeps pumping him, like he's trying to draw every last drop, and he stops - he _stops_ \- thrusting to lick the cum off his hand. Through the white haze of release, Kohaku can see him licking his lips right after, and he doesn't know how to feel about the taste of himself when Rinne shoves the fingers he hasn't cleaned into his mouth.

"S'your mess," Rinne says, "be a good boy and clean it up, 'kay? Niki'll get jealous otherwise."

Niki's going to be something other than jealous given how long they've been out and the state they'll be returning in, and Kohaku bites his fingers instead of licking them; Rinne yelps, yanking them out, and Kohaku doesn't regret it until Rinne pulls out without warning. The emptiness is startling, and Kohaku's hips jerk back towards him involuntarily even as Rinne huffs, nearing him again. He's sure it's supposed to be a punishment for just him, but it can't feel _that_ great for his unit leader either, and he manages to stick his tongue out before Rinne slams back into him again. Kohaku whines Rinne's name, breath coming in hot, short bursts until Rinne comes inside him; he thrusts until he's completely done, pulling out with a wet noise, and Kohaku shivers.

He shudders again when Rinne sets him back down on the bench properly and kneels between his legs, mouthing his way from sweat-slicked thighs to between his cheeks, and Kohaku can't help but squeak when Rinne licks his asshole once, twice, before he slides his tongue in. He almost closes his legs instinctively, but Rinne's hands come up and squeeze them, pushing them wider apart instead. It's hard to tell him to stop when he doesn't even know if he wants him to, though the feeling of someone eating his ass - cleaning it as best they can - is one that's caught awkwardly between uncomfortable and something he's uncomfortably into. Rinne alternates between licking him from his entrance to the edge of his taint, nose brushing his balls, and kissing the inside of his thighs, until Kohaku feels himself getting hard again. There's no way the other doesn't notice either, given their proximity, but he pretends like he doesn't, pulling away once he's satisfied and leaning over to kiss Kohaku, tongue and all.

The fact that mouth was on his ass two seconds ago registers belatedly, and Kohaku turns his face away with a noise of disgust. Rinne kisses his jawline, his throat, until Kohaku turns back to glare at him; by then, Rinne's at his bellybutton, looking up at him through his bangs. He'd be lying if he said it was just him trying to ignore Rinne that made him take so long to return his gaze to him -- really, it was hard enough trying to catch up to his thoughts.

"They're gonna be wonderin' where we are," Rinne finally says, tracing circles on his hips. Kohaku's erection aches from the lack-of stimulation, but Rinne ignores it and continues. "We oughta get back, huh?"

Kohaku swallows twice before he can manage a hoarse, "Rinne-han."

Rinne grins and stands back up, jerking his pants with him. Kohaku consciously grits his teeth against an indignant whine, though he's grateful for Rinne's help in sitting up and righting himself. He's less grateful for the incidental touches on his erection as Rinne takes it upon himself to redress Kohaku's lower half, each one a threat, until he gives in and jerks his hips up into Rinne's hands. Rinne whistles lowly, hand around Kohaku's dick, and tells him to beg for it. Begging isn't -- beneath him, not the way it might be for someone of the main branch, but it still stings to rest his forehead against the other's chest and feel his voice crack halfway through the word _please_.

"Please what?" Rinne asks, feigning innocence, and Kohaku feels tears prick at the edge of his eyes again.

"Please get me off," he replies quietly, then louder when Rinne hums as if he hadn't heard him. "Rinne-han, _please_."

"You should take your punishment like a good boy, Kohaku-chan," Rinne says right back, not missing a beat, and painfully tucks him back into his underwear.

The one blessing Tokyo has is the chillier nights this time of year that allow them to wear jackets, and his hands shake in arousal and irritation as he zips his up to cover the mess he's made on himself. Rinne zips his own halfway, just enough to cover but with the risk of being found out by too deep a bow, and they collect the bags of snacks. And, as if it absolves him of all sin, Rinne makes sure to grab their empty beer cans and toss them away at the front of the park, tapping the trash can with a smile that belongs on a 'get rid of your trash and save the environment!' poster and that just really, really makes Kohaku want to kick him.


End file.
